


Thunder [VID]

by Aria



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fanvids, I Just Love Thor A Whole Lot, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 07:18:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14350605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria/pseuds/Aria
Summary: Because that's what heroes do.





	Thunder [VID]

**Author's Note:**

> Premiered at Bitchin Party 2018!
> 
> Content notes: Quick cuts/flashes. So many flashes, y'all, half this vid is lightning.

Music: Thunder by Imagine Dragons  
Download: [137MB mp4 via dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/2ehrq0818fm1cl9/%28Marvel%20-Thor%29%20Thunder%20final%20-%20Aria.mp4?dl=0)

[(Marvel - Thor) Thunder - Aria](https://vimeo.com/265245171)

Just a young gun with a quick fuse  
I was uptight, wanna let loose  
I was dreaming of bigger things  
And wanna leave my old life behind  
Not a yessir, not a follower  
Fit the box, fit the mold  
Have a seat in the foyer, take a number  
I was lightning before the thunder

Thunder, feel the thunder  
Lightning then the thunder  
Thunder, feel the thunder  
Lightning then the thunder  
Thunder, thunder  
Thunder

Kids were laughing in my classes  
While I was scheming for the masses  
Who do you think you are?  
Dreaming 'bout being a big star  
They say you're basic, they say you're easy  
You're always riding in the backseat  
Now I'm smiling from the stage  
While you were clapping in the nosebleeds

Thunder, feel the thunder  
Lightning then the thunder  
Thunder, feel the thunder  
Lightning then the thunder  
Thunder

Thunder, feel the thunder  
Lightning then the thunder, thunder

Thunder, feel the thunder  
Lightning then the thunder, thunder  
Thunder, feel the thunder  
Lightning then the thunder, thunder  
Thunder, feel the thunder  
Lightning then the thunder, thunder  
Thunder, feel the thunder  
Lightning then the thunder, thunder


End file.
